


MARKER

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Tangina sana marker na lang akoNaisip ni Mingyu dahil handa siyang maging kahit anong kailangan ni Wonwoo.





	MARKER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another FILO AU from yours truly. This if for you twt user @wildxgolden. Happy birthday, MEANIE/MINWON Pres ♡ 
> 
> [unbeta-ed fic brought to you by MCD*'s Iced Coffee without milk haha]

Agad-agad na napaangat si Mingyu ng ulo niya nang biglang tumakbo papasok si Soonyoung sa pintuan ng classroom nila, natapilok pa ito sa nakaharang na legs ni Minghao na sinamaan ng tingin ang class president nila bago bumalik sa pagbabrowse sa phone nito.

 

“Hoy, Soons, bakit?” Rinig ni Mingyu na tanong ni Junhui kay Soonyoung. OA pa itong naghahabol ng hininga at ibubuka na sana ni Soonyoung ang bibig niya para sumagot nang biglang nagtakbuhan din papasok sina Seokmin at Seungkwan.

 

“Gago andyan na si Sir,” anunsyo ni Seokmin na agad-agad sumalampak sa upuan niya sa tabi ni Minghao.

 

Sunod na pumasok si Seungkwan na mabilis na naglalakad, kunwari ay hindi ito tumama sa pinto kanina lang pagkapasok niya. “Andyan na siya hala.”

 

“GAGO SI SIR!” sigaw ni Seungcheol sa buong classroom nila sabay takbo papunta sa upuan niya sa tabi ni Mingyu. Sabay-sabay nagtawanan ang buong klase sa pagkakasabi ni Seungcheol. Napairap na lang si Mingyu. _Three kinds of people._

 

Biglang natahimik ang buong klase nang may isang matangkad, maputi, chinito at gwapo (dagdag ni Mingyu) na lalaki ang pumasok sa pintuan sa harap ng classroom nila. Naka-puti itong polo na nakabukas ang dalawang unang butones at napalunok bigla si Mingyu. _Ang sarap talaga. Favorite subject na niya bigla ang programming._

 

“Hindi ako gago, Choi,” seryosong sabi nito pagkatigil na pagkatigil nito sa likod ng teacher’s desk sa unahan ng classroom. Rinig na rinig ang sabay-sabay na paglunok ng sampung estudyante na natatanging pumasok sa araw na ito. Foundation day kasi ng university nila pero ayaw nila magparticipate lahat sa kahit na anong pakana ng org nila kaya naman naisipan na lang nila mag-abang kung may papasok ba na prof. Sampu, hindi, labing-isang pares ng mata ang tumingin kung saan nakaupo si Seungcheol. Ngumiti lang ang lalaki sabay kamot sa ulo niya. “Grabe ka naman. Masama pa din ba loob mo dahil hindi ko binigay sayo number ni Jeonghan?”

 

Namula naman si Seungcheol at na-choke ito sa laway niya. Humagalpak ng tawa si Hansol na nakaupo sa tapat nito at natahimik na naman ang buong klase. “Nakakatawa ba? Ha?” nananakot na tanong ni Seungcheol sa pinsan niya pero napahiya siya nang tumango ito at nagtawanan na naman silang lahat. Kasama ang prof nila.

 

“Anyway-” simula ni Wonwoo pero natigilan siya nang biglang magsalita si Soonyoung.

 

“Sir, foundation day ah, bakit ka nandito?” tanong ng class president nila. Tumingin ang lahat dito at dahan-dahan naman ngumiti ang professor nila at nalaglag ang brief ni Mingyu dahil putangina ang gwapo talaga ni Mr. Jeon _ano ba naman yan ang kalat Mingyu._

 

Ipinatong ni Mingyu ang baba niya sa kamay niya habang nakangiting nakatingin sa harapan kung nasaan ang professor nila na ngayon ay busy na magscroll sa phone niya matapos bigyan nang isang nakakaasar na ngiti si Soonyoung. Bigla itong tumingala at nagtama ang mga mata nila at plinano na agad ni Mingyu kung kailan at anong theme ng kasal nila.

 

“Garden wedding,” bulong ni Mingyu na napalakas pala. Natigilan ang lahat at narealize niya na lahat ng kaibigan niya ay nakatingin na sa kanya pati si Wonwoo na may sinasabi pala sa kanila.

 

Ngumiti si Wonwoo sa kanya at napahawak si Mingyu sa belt ng pantalon niya. “Yes, Mingyu? May sinasabi ka?”

 

Agad-agad na umiling si Mingyu na parang asong nagpapagpag. Hindi niya napansin na nakangisi si Seungcheol sa tabi niya. “Laway mo, boi,” bulong nito sa kanya at agad napahawak si Mingyu sa labi niya bago samaan ng tingin ang nakakatandang kaibigan. “Parang gago.”

 

“Alam niyo kanina niyo pa ako minumura, wala na ngang nagmamahal sakin eh,” nakapout na sabi ni Wonwoo na nakaupo na ngayon sa mesa, pinapanood pala niya ang exchange nina Mingyu at Seungcheol. “Sige, pag-usapan muna natin bago ako mag-announce. Anong ginawa ko bakit ako gago?”

 

“Mingyu, sagot!” sigaw ni Minghao galing sa harapan at nag-wiggle pa ito ng kilay niya sa best friend niya. Wala nang pakialam si Mingyu dahil lalamunin na siya mamaya ng lupa kaya naman pinakyu niya si Minghao bago tumingin sa harapan kung nasaan ang future husba-ang professor nila.

 

“Wala po, sir,” sagot niya dito at binigyan niya pa ito ng thumbs up. “Hindi kita mumurahin kasi mahal kita,” dagdag niya pabulong pero dahil demonyong nagkatawang tao yata ang katabi niya, narinig ito ni Seungcheol at isinigaw sa professor nila.

 

“SIR MAHAL KA DAW NIYA.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu pero nadurog ang puso niya nang tumawa lang si Wonwoo at tumango sa kanila habang nagtatawanan ang mga kaibigan niya. “Ayan, mahal ko din kayo.”

 

“Anyway, balik tayo sa sinasabi ko bago ako i-interrupt ni Soonyoung at bago i-spill ni Mingyu ang dream wedding niya saten, may announcement ako, isusulat ko na lang para wala nang makapigil saken,” pabiro niyang anunsyo at lahat naman sila ay sabay-sabay lang tumango. Except kay Mingyu na nagdadasal na sana talaga ay lamunin na siya ng lupa.

 

Tumayo na si Wonwoo para magpunta sa board pero humarap siya ulit matapos niya kapkapan ang sarili niyang katawan. “May whiteboard ba kayo?” tanong nito pagkaharap ulit sa kanila at lahat naman sila ay umiling. Napakagat ng labi si Mingyu nang magpout ulit si Wonwoo habang chinecheck ang bulsa niya. _Ang gwapo gwapo talaga shet._

 

“Sir, ayan oh whiteboard,” biglang labas sa bibig ni Mingyu sabay turo sa whiteboard sa likod ni Wonwoo. Kumunot ang noo ng professor nila bago lumaki ang mata nito sa pagkakaintindi ng sinasabi ni Mingyu at bigla itong tumawa.

 

Feeling ni Mingyu ay ito na ang pinakamalaking achievement niya sa buhay niya. Ang mapatawa si Wonwoo. Ang pinakamamahal niya. Siya ang dahilan sa nose scrunch ni Wonwoo ngayon. Nakatingin ito sa kanya habang tumatawa ito na may kasabay pang palakpak.

 

“I mean,” tumawa ulit si Wonwoo at tumingin na siya sa buong klase. Namiss agad ni Mingyu ang 20 seconds love story nila. Ikekwento niya ito sa mga magiging anak nila ni Wonwoo. “Marker. White board marker.”

 

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh,” sabay-sabay na response nilang magkakaklase sabay iling din dahil si Mingyu lang naman ang may dalang bag sa kanila. Maski si Soonyoung, na hanggang ngayon ay nagtataka pa din sila kung bakit class president, ay walang dalang kahit na ano.

 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Wonwoo nang nakangiti at naglakad ulit ito papunta sa harap ng desk para umupo dito. “Okay, since wala kayo, at akong, white board,” bigla itong ngumiti nang nakakaasar at tumingin kay Mingyu, “marker,” dagdag niya at tangina pwede nang mamatay si Mingyu dahil nginitian na naman siya ni Wonwoo. _Tangina sana marker na lang ako,_ naisip ni Mingyu dahil handa siyang maging kahit anong kailangan ni Wonwoo.

 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang pinapaulit-ulit niya ang ngiti ni Wonwoo sa isip niya. Hindi niya naman birthday ngayon pero feeling niya ay nakalaan ang araw na ito para sa kanya. _Thank you @ G._

 

“Sasabihin ko na lang-”

 

“Or pwede mo na lang i-post sa group natin sa fb, sir,” sabat ni Chan na forever bibo kid sa klase. Nanlaki ang mata ni Wonwoo sa realization dahil, _oo nga. Pwede naman sa fb na lang._

 

“Importante ‘to kaya gusto ko face to face,” binigyan ni Wonwoo ng ngiti si Chan at umayos sa pagkakaupo niya. “Hindi ko na papahabain. Isa kayo sa mga naka-close ko talaga na klase kahit na bente lang kayo at kayong sampu lang ang madalas na umattend at magtyaga sa klase ko. Hindi naman nagkakalayo yung age difference natin, I’m as old as Seungcheol, man grumaduate ka na naman,” nagtawanan ang lahat at binigyan naman ni Seungcheol ng salute na pakyu si Wonwoo na tumawa lang pabalik dito.

 

“Last term na and isang month na lang gagraduate na kayo. At ako din. I mean, aalis na ko kaya nagpapaalam na ko sa inyo. Thank you dahil ipinasa niyo ang subject ko, alam kong kayang-kaya niyo na ipasa yung final exams,” nakangiting anunsyo ni Wonwoo at lahat sila, lalo na si Mingyu, ay para naman nawalan ng buhay. _Paano na ang mga pangarap na binuo ko para satin?_

 

“Itetext ko si Seungcheol para sa scheduled na inom after your exams, we’ll still see each other, don’t worry. Kim, nakikita ko yung pagpout mo hanggang dito sa harapan kahit wala akong salamin.” Napaangat ng ulo si Mingyu at sabay-sabay naman nang-asar ang mga kaibigan niya.

 

“Yieee, wala nang paglalawayan si Mingyu,” comment ni Junhui sa harap niya.

 

“Sa wakas di ko na kailangan marinig yung daily “ang gwapo gwapo ni Sir Wonwoo” ni Mingyu every uwian,” dagdag ni Joshua sa kabilang gilid niya.

 

“Crush ka nyan, Sir. Hug mo naman,” sabi ni Soonyoung at humarap ito para kindatan si Mingyu. Ramdam ni Mingyu ang pag-init ng mukha niya at sure siya na mukha na siyang kamatis sa pula ng cheeks niya. At sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya nang magtama ulit ang mga mata nila ni Wonwoo, parang sa movies. Ngumiti ulit si Wonwoo sa kanya bago ito umiwas ng tingin.

 

Tumayo si Wonwoo at pinagpagan ang pantalon niya bago nito i-clear ang throat niya.

 

“So, ayun. Mag-aayos na ko ng clearance kaya baka hindi niyo na ko makita and iba ang proctor niyo sa exam. Bale, thank you, guys. You all can call me Wonwoo now kahit na alam kong sa likod ko ayun lang naman tawag niyo saken,” umiiling na sabi nito na ikinatawa nang lahat.

 

“And yes, Mingyu, maybe you can call me babe?” Lumapad ang ngiti nito na naging tawa nang machoke si Mingyu sa laway niya. Naisipa niya nang di sinasadya yung paa niya at nawala ang balance ng upuan niya nang umangat ito at tuluyan na nga siyang nahulog patalikod. Sabay-sabay silang humagalpak ng tawa, wala man lang tumulong sa kanya tumayo at binigyan niya nang masamang tingin ang mga kaibigan niya. Mixed emotions na si Mingyu sa araw na ito.

 

Natapos ang tingin niya kay Wonwoo na humahagalpak pa din sa tawa, halos mawala na ang mata nito at ang cute cute talaga ng nose crunch nito. Hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu mahulog ulit, literally.

 

“Mingyu, ano ba!” saway ni Seungcheol sabay hampas sa braso niya nang makaupo na ulit si Mingyu sa upuan niya. “Kilig na kilig amputa.”

 

“Okay okay, settle down. Tama na pang-aasar kay Mingyu,” saway sa kanila ni Wonwoo pero tumatawa pa din ito. “Sorry, sorry. Wag ka na mainis, babe,” sabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo at sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Mingyu.

 

“Sir naman eh!”

 

“Awuw may kink,” comment ni Seokmin sa tabi ni Soonyoung at nag-apir ang dalawa nang machoke na naman si Mingyu sa laway niya.

 

“Alam niyo kay-”

 

“Tama na, tama na. Okay. Thank you, guys. Hang out soon?” tanong ni Wonwoo. Tumango naman ang buong klase at sinave agad ang number ni Wonwoo nang iannounce ito nang ngayon ay former professor na nila. Mukhang madadagdagan na naman ang tropa.

 

Tumayo si Soonyoung sa pagkakaupo niya para lapitan ito. “Sir, baka naman pwede din yung number nung best friend mong senior sa College of Music,” tanong nito sabay wiggle ng kilay niya kay Wonwoo na tumawa lang kay Soonyoung.

 

“Si Jihoon? Malabo yon,” sabi ni Wonwoo na umiiling. Napapout naman si Soonyoung at malungkot na naglakad palayo sa kanya. “Sabi ko nga babalik na ko sa upuan ko eh.”

 

Kumalma na ang lahat at nakipagkwentuhan muna ang iba sa kanila kay Wonwoo na umupo ulit sa desk. Nanatili sa Mingyu sa upuan niya at patuloy lang tumingin kay Wonwoo mula sa malayo. Six rows apart to be exact. Isang buong term niya din pinagnasahan pinangarap si Wonwoo at ngayon ay maghihiwa-hiwalay na sila nang landas. Kahit hindi sikreto ang pagkacrush niya dito (binigyan niya ito ng isang bouquet ng sunflower na may roses noong Valentine’s Day), hindi pa rin niya harapan naaamin na gusto niya ito dahil bukod sa magkaibang level nila sa buhay, student siya at professor si Wonwoo, ay sure siyang kahit nakikiride ito sa pang-aasar sa kanya ay may magandang babae na nag-iintay dito at the end of the day. Ano ba naman si Mingyu? Wala. Hindi siya pinagpala katulad ni Liza Soberano. _Hayyy buhay._

 

Nagdoodle na lang si Mingyu sa notebook niya ng Mingyu ♡ Wonwoo sa tabi ng chibi drawing nya sa professor nila at nagulat siya nang gumalaw ang upuan sa tabi niya at may lumapit na mukha sa mukha niya. “Ako ba yan?”

 

Napaatras si Mingyu at agad-agad niya isinara ang notebook niya habang umiiling.

 

“Weh? Patingin,” pagpupumilit ni Wonwoo na inurong pa ang inuupuan niya palapit kay Mingyu. Humigpit ang kapit ni Mingyu sa notebook niya. _At sa pantalon niya kasi naaamoy niya na ang bango ni Wonwoo at mas gwapo ito up close putangina nakakarupok naman._

 

“Patingin na,” sabi ulit ni Wonwoo at binigyan niya si Mingyu ng puppy eyes at feeling ni Mingyu ay ito na ang ikamamatay niya. Sobrang cute ni Wonwoo Jeon!

 

“W-wag na,” sagot ni Mingyu at ilalagay na sana niya sa bag niya ang notebook ng kunin ito ni Wonwoo sa kanya at binuksan para tignan ang doodles sa likod nito. Ipinikit na lang ni Mingyu ang mata niya at itinuloy ang dasal niya na sana ay mawala na siya at lamunin na ng lupa. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang marinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Wonwoo at tinapik siya nito sa cheeks kaya naman napadilat na si Mingyu. Ang unang sumalubong sa kanya ay ang nakakasilaw na ngiti ni Wonwoo.

 

“U-uhhhh…”

 

“I-hug mo na, Won!” sigaw ni Seungcheol na ngayon ay nasa harap na, nakikipaglaro ng UNO kina Soonyoung. Bumalik ang tingin ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo na ngayon ay nakatayo na sa gilid niya at  nag-aabang na pala sa yakap niya.

 

“Well?” tanong ni Wonwoo. Umiwas ng tingin si Mingyu pero tumayo na din siya at, _holyshit mas matangkad ako sa kanya,_ humarap kay Wonwoo. Binigyan niya ito nang isang nahihiyang ngiti bago niya kunin ang huling pagkakataon para mayakap ito. Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Wonwoo at hindi alam ni Mingyu kung imagination niya lang ba or ang higpit ng yakap sa kanya ng lalaki. Naramdaman niyang gumalaw ang ulo ni Wonwoo sa balikat niya at bumilis lalo ang tibok ng puso ni Mingyu nang may maramdaman siyang pares ng labi sa leeg niya. “Basahin mo yung nasa notebook mo ha?” bulong ni Wonwoo at tuluyan na ito kumawala sa yakap nila at naglakad papunta sa pintuan.

 

“Bye, guys! See you!” sigaw nito nang hindi tumitingin sa kanila pero napansin ni Mingyu ang namumula nitong tenga bago ito tuluyang lumabas ng classroom. _ANO?!_

 

Agad-agad siyang umupo at muntik na naman siya malaglag pero kinuha niya ang notebook niya na ngayon ay nakapatong na kung saan kanina lang ay nakaupo si Wonwoo. Sa taas ng notebook ay may nakapatong na marker. _Whiteboard marker._

 

Kinuha ni Mingyu ang marker at binasa ang papel na nakabalot sa tape na nakadikit dito.

 

_Wonwoo Jeon, Prog II._

 

Napangiti na lang siya at naalala niya naman bigla ang notebook niya. Kinuha niya ito at binuksan ang likod para tignan kung tungkol saan ba ang binulong sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Inilipat niya ang page dahil bukod sa random doodles at _Mingyu_ _♡ Wonwoo_ ay wala naman ibang nakasulat dito. Tumigil siya nang mahagip ng mata niya ang pahina na may laman na parang isinulat gamit ang marker sa sobrang bold nito.

 

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Mingyu lalo at hindi na niya pinansin pa ang crumpled paper na binato sa kanya ni Minghao. Niyakap niya ang notebook sa dibdib niya at hindi na niya maantay na makagraduate siya. Sobrang saya niya, araw niya talaga ngayon at walang makakapigil sa kanya today.

  


**_Hi Mingyu,_ **

 

**_Samahan mo ko bumili ng whiteboard marker minsan? Coffee na din tayo, my treat ;) You have my number!_ **

 

**_Wonwoo babe ♡_ **

  



End file.
